Switched
by KatBlue
Summary: Buffy and Faith are not themselves.PreChosen. These two unsupecting strangers must battle the forces of darkeness. Will it be the end of the world or can these regular girls handle it. Here is Chap 7 the final chapter! Review please!
1. Default Chapter

Switched- (temporary title.)  
  
Do help me fix those little errors. Thanks Kat.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
It's a normal day in Orlando Florida. The Earth is rotating on in axis correctly and the sun is fast asleep. There is a half moon out in the black sky on this night and Kat sit in her beautifully furnish apartment.   
  
Kat is finally going to face the hardest thing to do in this world, besides homework, which is try to fall asleep. It's a hard concept for a girl in college, on her own, and having the very boring life that she is given from birth.   
  
As she turns off the lights to say goodbye to Monday, she grabs her cover close to her and whispers something into the cold air of her apartment.  
  
"I wish I had someone else's life." I say to myself. "Someone who has a good purpose to be and exist." I shrug then lay my head on my pillow and drift away into dreamland with a smile on my face.   
  
About a half hour drive away from Kat's apartment lives Tammy, her best friend. She is just about to fall to sleep around the time as Kat. Tammy has a glass of water on her nightstand and pulls the covers over her head. Snuggling close to the pillow she says to herself, "I wish I had someone else's life. Something better than mines."  
  
Tammy turns around and falls to sleep listening to her stereo with a light sound of Kelly Clarkson's 'Miss Independent' in the background.  
  
The next morning is blurry to both Kat and Tammy. The two are sure they didn't drinking last night. As everything becomes clear the two realize that they are not in their rooms. They are somewhere else that looks familiar to them. At that particular moment they could not figure it out.  
  
Tammy ends up in a living room on a sofa with a whole bunch of girls sleeping everywhere. She also sees two men sleeping on chairs opposite of each other. She quickly slips away trying not to wake anybody. She heads up the stairs in search for a mirror. As she enters the bathroom she becomes shock at what she sees.   
  
"Faith," she says to herself. She touches her face and sees that it's real. "I'm in Faith's body." 'But how and why are question to be answered.'  
  
"Faith there's only one bath room in this house and million girls," says a brown haired tall girl name Dawn. "Other people need to use it too."   
  
Kat ends up in a big bedroom surrounded also by girls. She slips away and walks out of the room.   
  
As Tammy/Faith exits the bathroom and walks down the hallway, she meets up with Buffy who looks rather confuse too.  
  
"Hey, Faith," says Buffy.  
  
"Hey, B," replies Faith. They each walk away from each other. Faith walks back down stairs.  
  
Buffy on the other hand heads to the bathroom as Dawn exits. She looks at herself in the mirror. She gasps at what at the sight.   
  
"I'm in Buffy's body," she says. "This is so weird." Kat tries to pinch herself, but it is no use. She is Buffy and it's real.  
  
Kat then sees Xander from the mirror behind her. He held a towel on his shoulders and walks into the bathroom. Kat/Buffy becomes nervous and quickly turns around hitting Xander in the nose by accident.  
  
"Buffy," says Xander holding his nose in agony. "Och!"   
  
"I'm so sorry Nicholas...I mean Xander," she says.  
  
"It's okay," he replies noticing that is not bleeding. "I hadn't hurt myself in two days, so thanks."   
  
"I'm really sorry," Buffy says touching his face slightly. Then she just stands there for a while.  
  
"Um, Buffy I'm going to shower now," he says. "Unless you want to watch."  
  
"Oh," Buffy says coming to her senses. "I... no. Right. I've gotta go." She exits the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Xander looks at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Did she just call me Nicholas?" he asks himself. He scratches his head and turns to the door. He stops. "Maybe she's dreaming of me and gives me a different name." He pauses for a moment. "I've gotta ask her about that." Xander gives a grin and goes to take a shower.  
  
Buffy sighs in relief as she exits the bathroom, but a blonde, white skin guy walks up to her and makes her jump.  
  
"Spike, don't scare me like that," she says in disgust. She turns away from him and goes down the stairs.  
  
Spike smiles and says to himself. "Yes! I still got it."  
  
Down stairs Buffy encounters Giles entering the house. He possesses a box of do nuts in his hands. He looks at Buffy.  
  
"Don't you ever lock this door," he says.  
  
"Why bother," Buffy replies. "The bad guys just break it open any way." Giles nods his head and heads into the living room.  
  
Kat/Buffy walks around the house unaware of what brought her to this world. She figures someone with knowledge of witchcraft, but why chose someone who knows about Buffy so much. It dose not seem like an evil plot, but it's something out of the ordinary for Kat herself.  
  
Faith finds herself in the kitchen, while Spike is having breakfast. She looks at him in disgust as he sucks the blood out of the plastic bag. Spike looks at her.  
  
"What? Feeling a bit squeamish today." Spike says. "It's not like you've never seen blood before."   
  
"James you are so gross," says Faith forgetting that he is Spike. "I mean Spike. Bye." She leaves the room.  
  
"Spike nods his head. "Did she just call me James? Must be dreaming of me and giving me another name." He smiles and continues to drink his blood.  
  
Kat remembers the plan that Buffy plans for this night. They are to head to vineyard by following the Bringers. Buffy goes with Faith.   
  
The two of them unaware of each other's identity head of to the vineyard. A place they recognize and perhaps fear.  
  
"Are you okay Faith," ask Buffy because Faith was rather silent.  
  
"Yeah, sure B," she replies with a smile. "I'm five by five."  
  
They keep walking in silence for a couple of minutes. Buffy then decides to stop and faces Faith. Faith looks at Buffy with a confuse expression.  
  
"You are not Faith!" Buffy says. Faith's eyes widen.  
  
"Yes I am," she says. "I am so Faith."  
  
"No you are not," Buffy says scolding the person who she thinks is in Faith's body. "You change bodies with Faith." They stand silent for a moment.  
  
"You're not Buffy!" exclaims Faith. "Buffy wouldn't have figured out that I wasn't Faith so fast. Who ever you are, you took over Buffy's body."  
  
The two stand ready to fight each other.  
  
"Who are you?" ask Buffy to Faith.  
  
"Ah man, I wish I were stuck in Smallville with Tom Wellings," Faith utters.  
  
"Tammy," Buffy says putting her arms down and walking over to Faith.  
  
"Hey, how'd you..." says Faith. "Kat." Faith puts her hands down and walks over to Buffy. They look at each other up and down.   
  
"Cool!" They both say at the same time.  
  
"How come you got to be Buffy," ask Faith.  
  
"I guess I'm cooler," says Buffy.  
  
"How did this happen," ask Faith.  
  
"I don't know," Buffy replies. "I was in my room about to go to sleep and I made a..."  
  
"Wish," Faith says finishing Buffy's sentence.  
  
"And here we are," says Buffy. "Though it's still pretty cool." Buffy gives a smile to Faith. Faith gives a half smile and agrees.  
  
"I like it," says Faith. "It's cool and all, but we have to save the world."  
  
"Yeah," says Buffy. "That could be a downer."  
  
"Hey if we are in Buffy's and Faith's body then where are they?" Faith asks.   
  
"I don't know," replies Buffy. "I sort of feel Buffy inside of me. I could probable do anything that Buffy can do. Don't you feel it too?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of," says Faith. "So this means that we have all their abilities, but our personalities."  
  
"And our knowledge of the show," says Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, but now we are taking on their responsibilities," says Faith. "Like taking on Caleb and the First."  
  
"But are we capable of these feats?" ask Buffy.  
  
"Of course, we can kick ass," says Faith punching her fist. "We know what's going to happen. We've got an advantage."  
  
"You 're right," Buffy says having a little confidence. "We can."  
  
The two new found hero's continue their mission toward the vineyard. The see the Bringers enter the vineyard.  
  
"So what do we do?" ask Faith facing Buffy putting the leadership burden on her.  
  
"I always knew that going to vineyard would have been a bad idea," Buffy says. "I understood Buffy motives, but she should of have known with that first girl beaten up. At least think that he is a pyshco dude and recall the horror flicks about that. It's kind like of the thing with Dracula. But we need to go."   
  
"Why?' ask Faith confuse. "We know it's a trap. And what about Xander's eye? Don't you care?"  
  
"I know," Buffy says. "We'll change it." 


	2. chapter2

Chapter 2 Switched -Kat and Tammy try to change things Pre-Chosen.  
  
Faith is cool too!  
  
  
  
The two head for the Summer's home and attempt to act as usual. They try to say the same things that both Buffy and Faith would say. They did not want anybody to know that they were not who they all believed they were.   
  
Buffy starts off telling everyone her plan to face Caleb. It is the same plan but with a couple different ideas since Kat knows what will occur. She will try to spare the potential who were to die in this battle with the Bringer's and Caleb.   
  
"Alright," Buffy says feeling in charge and very commanding. Faith glares at her. "Lets head out." Everyone follows Buffy and Faith out and head toward the vineyard to meet their fate.  
  
When they arrive Buffy picks a team to go down to vineyard with her first and then the rest will become the back up.  
  
"Spike, Faith you come with me," Buffy says. "The rest of you stay here. You're going to be our back up." Before Buffy can push the door of the vineyard she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Buffy, I'm going with you," says Xander.   
  
"Xander no," say Buffy turning to him. "You stay out here and lead my back up."  
  
"No. Buffy I'm with you till the end," says Xander. Buffy looks at him then at Faith who is giving Buffy a signal to say no to Xander. Buffy return to look at Xander again.  
  
"Okay, but be careful," says Buffy. Xander nods his head and opens the door to let Faith, Spike, and Buffy into the vineyard.  
  
The four walk down some steps and find themselves surrounded by a lot of wooden barrels. From a dark corner Caleb appears to greet his guests.   
  
"Faith you know what to do?" says Buffy ready to kick some Caleb ass. Faith nods her head and signals both Spike and Xander to spread out and away from Buffy.  
  
Caleb starts to tell Buffy that she is has been a very bad girl. Then all that other stuff that Buffy remembers it as blah blah blah.  
  
"Whatever," says Buffy to Caleb. Caleb then catches Buffy by surprise and hits her. She goes flying across the room. Spike gets really piss and tries to take on Caleb.  
  
The Bringers start to attack and Faith and Xander start to kick some butt. Some of the Bringers head out and the potentials upstairs were ready to take them on. Kennedy lead the pack and they slaughter them.   
  
"Ouch," Buffy says on the floor. "I forgot about that one."  
  
Caleb tosses Spike toward the barrels of wine breaking them. The wine spills all over the ground.  
  
"We gotta get out of here," yells Xander to Faith. Faith gets hit the moment she looks at Xander. She sees Caleb approaching him.   
  
"Xander," yells Faith on the ground with a whole bunch of Bringers beating her down. Since she has slayer strength, Faith pushes all the Bringers off of her and tries to reach Xander before Caleb does.   
  
"Xander!" Buffy yells as she's running toward him. She beats Caleb and grabs his hand before he could touch Xander. Buffy kicks him hard in the balls. Caleb becomes in pain for a while and falls to the floor. Buffy turns to Xander breathing deep. Xander is very impress with Buffy and how she could make it to him so fast.   
  
"Xander get out of here," says Buffy. "Faith." Faith breaks the neck of one of the Bringers and heads over to where Xander and Buffy are standing.  
  
"Lets get out of here Xan," says Faith.   
  
"Buffy!," Xander yells as he sees Caleb get up and grab Buffy from behind. Buffy attempts to hit him before he grabs her but with his other hand he grabs Buffy's.   
  
"Here. Let me give you a hand," says Caleb twisting her arm as Xander and Faith hear the cracking sound of it. He throws her to the wine barrels.  
  
Spike puts on his Vamp face and heads over to Caleb. He puts on a good fight, but again is thrown across the room like a rag doll.  
  
"Faith!," yells Buffy from the floor next to the barrels. "Get him out of here, now!" Faith knew she is indicating Xander. Buffy pulls her arm closer to her and looks up to see Caleb walking up to her.   
  
"Xander come on," says Faith pulling Xander by the arm. To Faith's surprise Xander hits her in the face and knocks her out. He then goes to take on Caleb who has Buffy corner.  
  
"Hey!" he shouts. "Leave her alone." Xander gets the attention of Caleb and he turns toward Xander.  
  
"No, Xander get out of here!" Buffy shouts. She drags herself to one of the barrels. Then she notice that the floor is hollow. Buffy pushes the barrels aside and finds the secret door. "Hey, Caleb." She pulls open the door. Caleb turns to Buffy and gets angry.  
  
"Now, you don't want to go in there," says Caleb. Faith quickly grabs Xander and pushes him up the stairs.  
  
"You are a crazy man," says Faith to Xander as she pushes him outside. She goes back to get Spike who is hurt badly and helps him the stairs.   
  
"Good luck." Faith says as she exits the vineyard.  
  
"Catch me if you can," Buffy says with a smile and jumps into the secret hiding place. Caleb turns around and sees that Faith, Xander and Spike are gone.  
  
"Don't let her get it," says the First in Buffy's form. Caleb follows Buffy down the secret place, which is some kind of cavern.  
  
Outside of the vineyard Faith closes the door. The potentials had killed all the Bringers thanks to a tactic that Buffy told them.   
  
"Are you bloody crazy," says Spike to Faith. "Buffy is still down there."  
  
"We've gotta help her," says Xander. "She's hurt." Faith covers the entrance with herself.   
  
"Calm down. She'll be alright," says Faith. "We've got a plan. Follow me."  
  
Everyone looks at each other then follow Faith.  
  
"Oh, and Xander," says Faith walking. "You are so getting an ass kicking when we get home. " Spike and potentials look at him.   
  
Mean while inside the caverns Buffy finds a shiny pretty weapon stuck in a rock. She knew what it was and knew what to do with it. As she begins to approach the weapon in the stone Caleb reappears on the steps.   
  
"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," he says. "There's no way you could take that out..."  
  
Buffy with a quick move pulls out the weapon from the stone and feels kind of like if she were Arthur pulling the sword from the stone. She gives a smile to Caleb and looks at the new weapon in her hand.  
  
"Want to play," Buffy says. Caleb did not even have to think about that reply. He quickly walks up to Buffy attempting to attack her but she hits him real hard with the weapon. Caleb goes flying to the wall. "Well, I've gotta go. Bye."  
  
Buffy runs through the caverns and then finds herself against a wall. She hits the wall with her hands and then she turns around.  
  
"Oh no," she says to herself.   
  
On the other side of the wall Faith leads Spike and Xander to a wall. The potentials were sent home unharmed but pretty riled up about their fighting the Bringers. They killed every last one of them.   
  
"Over here," says Faith facing the wall. "Oh no, the bomb. It hasn't happen." She hits the wall. Xander and Spike look at Faith then at each other.  
  
"What are babbling about Faith?" ask Spike. Faith turns to Spike.  
  
"Buffy, she's behind this wall," Faith says.  
  
"How do you know?" ask Xander.  
  
"I know," says Faith glaring at the two. "We have to find a way around it."  
  
"Alright.You and Xander head up and try to find another sewer entrance," says Spike taking charge. "I'll try to find a way around down here." Faith and Xander nod and quickly head the way they entered.  
  
On the other side Buffy starts to walk back. She finds herself face to face with Caleb. Buffy starts to back away and crashes in to the wall. She lays against the wall terrified by the expression on Caleb's face.  
  
"Look at what we have here," says Caleb walking closer to Buffy. "The mouse has lost her way in the maze. What ever shall we do?" He smiles.  
  
"I don't suppose you could give me a head start," Buffy says. Caleb cracks his neck and continues to walk towards her. "Guess that's a no."  
  
Buffy gives the first blow but Caleb grabs her weapon and pulls it toward him. He twists Buffy's arm and the weapon falls to ground. Then he grabs Buffy's neck and pushes her against the wall.   
  
Just then Spike comes out of nowhere and pulls Caleb away from Buffy. Buffy falls to the floor and begins to breathe again. She watches as Spike attempts to fight Caleb without getting thrown to the wall.  
  
"Right here," says a familiar voice that Buffy recognizes. She looks up and sees Xander peeking from a manhole. "Hold my legs," he told Faith. He looks at Buffy and Buffy looks at him. She quickly grabs the weapon and hits Caleb slicing his hand off. Spike looks at Buffy and goes over to her. Caleb is agony and furious.  
  
"Come on lets go," she says heading to where Xander is. She gives him the weapon first. Then she jumps up to reach Xander's hand. As Buffy is being pulled up, Caleb comes after her. He pushes Spike away and tries to grab her leg. Xander and Faith try to pull Buffy up but Caleb gains a good grip on her. Buffy then kicks him with her other leg. Caleb releases her. She then is out of the sewers and falls on top of Xander.  
  
"You're pretty strong," says Buffy as she touches his arms. She looks into his eyes and they have a moment.  
  
"I work out," says Xander.  
  
"You guys Spike," says Faith looking down the man hole and seeing Caleb who has Spike cornered.   
  
"Well, I guess it will have to be her vampire lover that will be sacrificed," says Caleb with an evil smile. Spikes eyes widen. 


	3. Switched Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Switched / So sorry for the delay but here it is. Continue enjoying. Please review.  
  
"Spike!" yells Faith from above. She quickly grabs the weapon and jumps into the sewer to help Spike. "Hey." She calls Caleb to distract him from Spike.  
Before Caleb could turn around, Faith swings the sharp weapon slicing Caleb's head off his shoulders. His body moves for a while then trembles as it falls to ground. The head hits a wall and rolls on the ground toward Spike who is still on the floor.  
"That was so cool!" says Faith amaze by her triumph. Spike raises his eyebrow. "Need a hand." Faith says indicating to Caleb. She claps her hands.  
"Very funny," says Spike. He smiles and Faith helps him up. The two head to the manhole and to exit the sewers.  
Faith comes up first and is help by Xander. Buffy pulls Faith toward her as Xander helps Spike up.  
"What did you do?" ask Buffy. "And whose blood is that?" Indicating the blood on the Scythe.  
"Caleb's," she replies. "I slice his head." Faith smiles.  
"Ah, that's not fair," Says Buffy. "I was supposed to do that."  
"Hey, things are different here," says Faith. "You got to change stuff. Why can't I?"  
"Are you two okay," ask Xander interrupting their conversation.  
"Just dandy as." Faith tries to say but Buffy covers her mouth.  
"We're good," replies Buffy with a smile. Xander scratches his head and turns around. Buffy glares at Faith.  
"Are you trying to get us caught," says Buffy to Faith.  
"Just because I'm in Faith's body doesn't mean I can't be myself," says Faith. She walks away from Buffy. Buffy rolls her eyes at her and follows.  
They all head for home to regroup with the bookworms. They need to find out some information about the new weapon that Buffy found and that Faith use to kill Caleb. The gang meets up in the dinning room, while the potentials play charades in the living room.  
"It's got power that's for sure," says Buffy. "Caleb was pretty freaked when I pulled it out of the stone."  
"Oh, did I mention that I cut Caleb's head off," says Faith proud to have done that deed to save Spike.  
"That's a good job Faith," says Giles as he takes the weapon from Buffy's hand to have a better look at it. "Willow and I shall find out some information, if any, about this weapon."  
"No need to look," says Buffy pulling out a book from a shelf. "Look here." She hands the book to Giles and gives the weapon to Xander.  
"How did you know where to look?" ask Giles impress by Buffy's ability to find the information so quickly.  
" I remember I saw it one time while we were researching," replies Buffy.  
"Great job Buff," says Xander patting her on the back. She looks at Xander then turns to the others.  
"Why don't we join the charade game," Buffy suggests. Everyone heads into the living room and sees Spike flapping his arms and growling.  
"A Faryal demon," says Anya. Everyone looks at her. "What? They growl."  
"Oh, I've got it," says Dawn standing up. "Batman."  
"You got it," says Spike. "Bloody hell, I thought I was going to be here all night." Spike gives up on the game and heads to the basement. He passes by Buffy and stares at her.  
"I guess you and Spike are going to." Faith whispers to Buffy.  
"Shut up," replies Buffy to Faith and walks out of the house. Faith shrugs and sits down on the sofa next to Xander.  
"Okay, two words," says Dawn standing in front of everyone. Xander looks to the door, gets up, grabs his coat, and walks out of the house. Faith follows his movements with her eyes. She shook her head as the front door closes.  
Outside Xander finds Buffy sitting on the bench on the porch. He rubs his hands together.  
"Hey, it's pretty cold out here," says Xander. He takes his coat out and wraps it around Buffy then sits next to her. Xander sighs and looks at Buffy.  
"Nice night," says Buffy unable to think of anything to say. Xander nods his head in agreement. 'Oh my gosh. Xander is so hot. I have no idea why Buffy was never attracted to him. How in the world did he get with Anya? I'll never know' Buffy bites her lower lip then turns to Xander.  
"Xander," says Buffy. "I know I haven't shown it, but I really love. like you. A lot and that our relationship is much more than just friendship. I'm not telling you this because tomorrow might be the end of the world or anything, but I just wanted you to know how I feel."  
"Buffy, you couldn't have said this to me earlier," says Xander. "Like maybe four years ago."  
"I know. I should of," says Buffy. "But better late than never." Buffy smiles then kisses Xander on the lips. Her left hand touches his face ever so slightly. When Buffy releases him she heads to the door, but Xander goes up to her. He grabs her by the waist, pulls her close to him and kisses her back passionately.  
As he releases Buffy she becomes daze. She enters the house and tries to act normal. Xander smiles and waits out side a minute then enters the house. Giles and Willow come up to Buffy to tell her about an old lady who would know about the Scythe. Buffy grabs her coat and heads to the place where the woman lives.  
When Buffy arrives at the old ladies place she begins to tell her some information Buffy/Kat know already. She also made fun of Buffy's name, which is totally not cool.  
"Thanks for the info," says Buffy. She heads out and waits outside for a couple of minutes. Through the dark and misty cemetery comes Angel. "It's about time."  
"How did you know I was coming?" ask Angel.  
"Oh, I could sense you," says Buffy. "Dark, mysterious, and creepy. Yep, that's you." Angel raises his eyebrow then looks at the Scythe.  
"Nice weapon you got there," he says.  
"Thanks," says Buffy looking at him. "So, what are you doing here?" Angel shows Buffy some papers that has information about the first and a pretty trinket.  
"It's a purifying power, possibly cleansing power, probably scrubbing bubbles," Angel says trying to explain the powers of the trinket. He is very unsure about the exact job it does. He also says that a champion must wear it.  
"That will be me," says Buffy taking the trinket from Angel. He pulls it back.  
"No, it's me," says Angel. "Buffy I'm not going to let you."  
"All right," says Buffy. Angel gives a confuse expression. "So, you're going to be with me on this,"  
"Shoulder to shoulder," says Angel. "I'm yours." Buffy turns away from Angel and begins to walk through the cemetery. Angel seems shock and follows her.  
"I kind of figure you would argue," says Angel.  
"No," says Buffy. She turns to him then keeps walking.  
"You're taking this way too smoothly," says Angel.  
"What, can't I be smooth and agree with you at the same time," jokes Buffy.  
"I know you Buffy," says Angel. He pauses for a minute then sighs. "Is it Spike?" Buffy rolls her eyes and turns to Angel.  
"Is there something you're not telling me," says Angel? "I sense him on you and Xander too."  
"Vampires, don't you know the smelling thing is like gross," says Buffy annoyed with Angel.  
"Is he your boyfriend?" ask Angel. Buffy shakes her head and turns away from Angel.  
"Spike, no he's just my good and trusted friend," Buffy says sarcastically.  
"Buffy," says Angel in a stern voice. He nods his head. Buffy turns and walks away. He follows. "Are you in love with him?" Buffy turns to Angel and glares at him then keeps walking away.  
"We're talking about Spike here," says Angel.  
"He's different," says Buffy turning to Angel. "He's got a soul."  
"Well," says Angel.  
"What?" Buffy ask.  
"That's great," says Angel with a not so enthusiastic tone. "Everybody's got a soul now." Angel mumbles under his breath. Buffy gives him a look.  
"I started it," says Angel. "Having the whole soul thing." Angel sighs then looks at Buffy.  
"You gave me the brush off for captain peroxide," says Angel.  
"Oh my gosh, are you twelve," says Buffy. "Angel, grow up."  
"What about Xander?" Angel ask.  
"Angel are you going to go all Dawson on me every time I have a boyfriend?" Buffy ask. "And they are not."  
"Ha! Boyfriend," says Angel. They're not." Buffy nods her head.  
From afar Buffy sees a familiar form, Spike. She smiles as she comes up with an idea.  
"I want to give it to you straight," says Buffy turning to Angel. "With no cookie analogies. I'm thinking about the future, but not right now. When I'm ready." She gives him a serious look. Angel somehow understands and nods his head.  
"I'm going to walk around," says Buffy.  
"Okay," says Angel. Buffy turns and walks away.  
Angel turns to walk to the Summer home. On his way he bumps into Spike. He becomes a little angry, but holds it in. Angel rolls his eyes at Spike. 


	4. Chapter 4

Switched Chapter 4 (Spike and Angel have meet and greet. So sweet.)  
  
"What you got there?" ask Spike curious about Angel's new toy.  
"Nothing," replies Angel. "It doesn't concern you."  
"It bloody well does," says Spike. He tries to take the trinket from Angel. The two act like little children pulling back and forth. "Give it."  
"No, you can't have it," says Angel pulling it away. Spike raises an eyebrow.  
"Are bloody twelve," says Spike. Angel looks at him with a serious expression.  
"What do want to prove to Buffy?" Angel ask.  
"I'm not out to prove anything," replies Spike and sighs. "Me and Buffy...We've gotten close..."  
"How close?" ask Angel curious to know the answer.  
"That's none of your damn business 'Dawson'", says Spike with a smirk. Angel rolls his eyes at him.  
"You heard everything," says Angel about the conversation with him and Buffy.  
"Yep, comes with the whole package," says Spike waving his arms trying to look like a scary vampire.  
"I know why she didn't argue about my decision," says Angel.  
"Why?" ask Spike curious of the answer.  
"If you were gone in her life I couldn't be there for her the way she wants me to be," says Angel. "Also she knew you were lurking around and set us up." The two laugh.  
"I think she has enough love from the both of us," says Spike. "Even from Xander and Giles."  
"A champion needs to wear this," says Angel holding up the trinket. He gives it to Spike. Spike is confuse. "You're hers. I'll be the second front." Spike raises an eyebrow and sees that his old friend is being sincere.  
"Pretty little thing," says Spike putting it on.  
"You look like Liz Taylor," jokes Angel with a smile. They shook hands and embrace. Then they cough and release each other quickly.  
"Well, I gotta go," says Angel looking away. "Start the second front."  
"Yeah, um right," says Spike. "So long." They both turn away from each other then turn back.  
"You tell anyone about this..." They look at each other and finish the sentence in their minds. Then they head their separate ways.  
Buffy arrives to give Giles information on the Scythe. Giles, Anya, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Faith, Robin, and Kennedy gather up in the dinning room. Buffy hands the Scythe to Willow. Faith is sitting next to Robin who is trying to make eye contact. She looks at him and then leaves the room. Xander and Anya head out of the room as Willow and Giles sit down to look for more information on the Scythe.  
"Giles, can I talk to you?" ask Buffy. Giles looks up and puts his book down. Buffy heads into the kitchen. Giles follows her. Buffy turns around as Giles enters the kitchen.  
"Giles sit please," says Buffy. Giles sits down on one of the chairs. He tries to speak but Buffy interrupts him. "Don't. I've got something to say and it's not because the end of the world is coming." Giles gives a concern look.  
"I wanted to tell you this like forever," says Buffy. "I wanted to thank you for being there for Dawn and me." Buffy walks back and forth then stops in front of him.  
"I couldn't make it this far if it wasn't for you," says Buffy.  
"Buffy, I don't think that's true," says Giles. "You have become a very mature and beautiful young woman. I think that you are giving a bit too much credit."  
"Well, you deserve it," Buffy says. "You taught me a lot of stuff that I couldn't have learn on my own." Giles feels flatter by the words and smiles.  
"I want to thank you for being the father that I never had," says Buffy in a meek voice. This got Giles' attention and he looks straight into Buffy's green eyes. He gets up from his chair and a whole 'Full House' mode (a hug) happens. Giles is getting teary and Buffy could hear it in his voice.  
"I don't know...what to say," says Giles. He releases Buffy then looks at her. "It was an honor to be the father you never had." Buffy smiles and Giles smiles back. He gives Buffy a kiss on the forehead then Buffy heads into the living room.  
Xander and Anya are sitting on the sofa surrounded by all the potentials. He is telling them the story about when Buffy fought Dracula. He did leave out the part about he being Dracula's butt monkey. His eyes find Buffy's and he smiles. Buffy smiles back and heads down to the basement.  
Down in the basement Buffy finds Spike. He senses her, but doesn't turn around. Buffy walks closer to him.  
"Hey," says Spike still turned away from her.  
"Hey," says Buffy. She gives a stern look.  
"So, you planned it," says Spike talking about his meeting with Angel. Buffy nods her head. He shook his head and turns toward Buffy.  
"Looks good," Buffy says with a smile about the trinket.  
"Thanks," Spike says. Silence covers the room for a minute.  
"Why didn't you want me to have this," ask Spike about the trinket that Angel gave him. Buffy looks into his mesmerizing eyes.  
'Oh no Tammy you are so right, blue eyes.'  
"I care...for you Spike," says Buffy.  
"Took you a while to spit those words out," he says.  
"I didn't mean to say it that way," says Buffy. "Well, it's not like nobody has ever said it to you before."  
"They haven't ," says Spike. He looks down then turns away.  
'Oh great now I made him feel bad.' Buffy says in her mind.  
"Spike..." Buffy begins, but he stops her by looking at her with those blue eyes.  
'Stop it stop it stop it!' Buffy says in her mind.  
"I don't want you to go away again," says Buffy trying to act like Buffy a little more. Spike grins.  
"That's what Angel said," says Spike. "He says that I can make you happy." Buffy gives him a strange look.  
"We are talking about the same Angel, right," says Buffy. "Tall, dark, and broody." Spike laughs.  
"Yes," replies Spike. "I didn't believe myself, but I think he's got a point." Spike walks up to Buffy and she jumps a little because he is getting to close.  
"You okay love?" ask Spike. Buffy stands straight and tall.  
"I'm fine," replies Buffy looking away. "Um, do you think I could crash here with you tonight? I feel a little claustrophobic in my room." She walks over to the cot.  
"What do I get?" ask Spike being cocky.  
"Spike... Forget it," Buffy says and walks away.  
"Wait," calls Spike. He tries to catch her before she heads up the stairs. "I was just kidding slayer. You could stay." Buffy turns around and walks over to the cot. Spike takes off his duster and the two climb onto the cot.  
"Spike," says Buffy.  
"What?" ask Spike.  
"What would you say if Anya and Xander had sex on your cot?" Buffy gives a smile. Spike is looking up at the ceiling then turns to Buffy.  
"I say that bloody whelp is going to get it," says Spike. "Is this true."  
"No," replies Buffy. She smiles and Spike sees it.  
"Are you smiling?" ask Spike. Buffy nods and tries not to langh.  
"Spike," says Buffy.  
"What?" ask Spike.  
"Can I wear your duster?" ask Buffy.  
"No," he replies.  
"I had to try," Buffy says. Spike gives a grin and nods his head. "Good night Spike."  
"Goodnight...Buffy," says Spike as the two close their eyes and drift to sleep.  
In the middle of the night Buffy wakes up and begins to walk around the basement. She is waiting for the First to appear. It appears as Caleb.  
"Gosh, it took you long," says Buffy. "Thought I was going to be waiting here forever." The First as Caleb gives a confuse look.  
"That Faith killed my right arm," says the First.  
"Isn't that too bad," says Buffy. "I would of done it myself, but..."  
"But I got an army," says the First. "You are just one." The First turns into Buffy. "In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone...There's that word again. Alone. What you are . What you'll always be. Alone." The First says in the form of Buffy. Buffy gives the First a serious look and keeps quiet.  
"What no snappy come back," says the First.  
"You're right," says Buffy.  
"Not your best," says the First. Then in the instant that it came, the First, disappears in the mist of the dark basement.  
"I'm drowning in footwear," says Spike waking up all of sudden. "Weird dream." Spike rolls out of the bed. He sees Buffy standing up by the stairs.  
"Buffy, What's wrong," ask Spike with a concern look.  
"I just realize something," says Buffy. "We're going to win." Her eyes get wider as she looks straight towards Spike's direction. Spike still half asleep becomes confuse. 


	5. Chapter 5

Switched Chapter 5  
  
The next morning Buffy heads upstairs into the kitchen. She finds Faith in the kitchen. She smiles at Buffy and tries not to laugh. Buffy gives her a hard look then ignores her.  
"Hey, is Spike down there?" Faith ask. Buffy pulls out a bowl from the cupboards.  
"Yeah," replies Buffy looking at Faith.  
"So, same plan," says Faith about saving the world.  
"Yes," says Buffy. "But we still need to figure a way out of here. We may have Buffy's and Faith's strength, but we are sure not capable of surviving this apocalypse." She grabs the cereal box and pours it into the bowl.  
"How are we going to do it?" ask Faith about getting out of the Buffy reality before they have to save the world. Buffy goes to the frig and pulls out the milk.  
"We'll just go through the motions," says Buffy pouring milk into her cereal. "And we'll take a peek at some of Willow's books about wishes."  
"Sounds good," says Faith turning around and facing the basement door. She begins to walk toward the door.  
"What are you doing?" ask Buffy grabbing a chair and sitting down. Faith turns to Buffy with a grin. "Spike is sleeping."  
"I know," replies Faith as she opens the basement door and heads down the steps. She sees Spike facing the wall on the bed. She then searches around the basement with her eyes for something. Faith finds it, the duster, alone next to the bed. Faith quietly sneaks over to where the duster lays without disturbing Spike.  
It's a nice and comfortable duster. Though it was worn out, it looks cool. Faith picks it up and puts it on her. She feels the skin touch her skin and feels the warmth that it brings to her body.  
"You better take it off," Spike mumbles. Faith's eyes widen and look at Spike who is still facing the wall. He turns around and sneers at Faith. Faith gives a quick smirk and starts to back away slowly.  
"Well, I guess you'll have to catch me first," says Faith. She quickly races up the stairs and out the back door. Spike immediately follows her. He comes up from the basement furious.  
"She's a dead slayer," says Spike. "Where did she go?" Buffy looks at Spike and swallows her spoon full of cereal.  
"Try the front door," says Buffy with a smile. Spike places a grin on his face then heads over to the front door. He finds Faith just about to open the door. She gives him a sweet smile and begins to back away from him.  
"Come on Spike," says Faith. "You know it looks better on me." She models the duster for Spike.  
"Fine, keep it," says Spike with a serious face. "Just give me my cigarettes." Faith begins to search for them in the many pockets of the duster.  
"Where do keep 'em?" ask Faith.  
"Come here," says Spike. Faith comes closer to Spike. He quickly grabs her by the neck. "Are you amused by this?" Faith smiles and coughs a little to try to talk.  
"Yeah, a little," replies Faith.  
"Take it off," says Spike.  
"You'd like that wouldn't you," Faith jokes. She grins. "It's a girls jacket not a guys." She kicks him in the crouch and Spike releases Faith. Faith gives a smile and pulls him outside then closes the door on Spike.  
"Whoa!" says Faith in relief. She turns around and suddenly Buffy appears right in front of her. Buffy gives Faith a look.  
"Faith let him in," says Buffy in a calm voice.  
"Ah, come on I'm just playing with him," says Faith. "Hey, he tried to choke me. That was so not cool. He deserves a punishment."  
"Faith," Buffy says in a stern voice.  
"Alright, gee," says Faith upset that her playtime is over. "I thought you didn't like him. Why are you being so nice to him?"  
"I don't know," says Buffy. "I guess he's growing on me." Faith gives Buffy a serious look then she opens the door. Spike runs in.  
"I'm burning," Spike shouts. Buffy pulls off the duster off of Faith and hits Spike with it to try to put the fire out. Spike falls to the ground.  
"You okay," ask Buffy to Spike. Spike gets up. Buffy hands him his duster and he puts it on. He looks at Buffy then at Faith. Faith begins to back away.  
"You two behave or else," says Buffy to both Faith and Spike. Spike glares at Faith and Faith gives a smirk. The two then head into the dinning room with the rest of the scobbies. Buffy calls out a meeting to tell them her plan to defeat the First. She had figured it out just like the real Buffy did. Thanks to the conversation with the First last night.  
"Buffy, this goes beyond anybodies capacity. No one has ever done this before," says Giles after he hears her plan. He pauses for a moment in front of Buffy.  
"So, what do think," ask Buffy.  
"I think it's bloody brilliant," says Giles with a smile.  
"Really," says Buffy smiling.  
"Way to go B," says Faith with a reassuring smile. Everyone agrees. Though Willow seems a little shaken up about the whole idea.  
"Buffy can I talk to you?" ask Xander walking up to her.  
"Yeah, sure," replies Buffy. Xander leads her outside. Buffy closes the front door and Xander walks across the porch. Buffy gives a confuse look.  
"Buffy," says Xander facing her. "You aren't Buffy." Buffy's eyes widen.  
"What are you talking about Xander," says Buffy. Xander walks to the bench on the porch.  
"You can't be Buffy," says Xander. "Buffy would never..."  
"Kiss you," says Buffy finishing his sentence. "I didn't think that this would make a difference."  
"Who are you?" ask Xander. "Where's Buffy?"  
"I'm Kat," replies Buffy. "I don't really know where Buffy is."  
"You gotta reverse this," says Xander.  
"I want to, but I don't know how," says Buffy. "I kind of made of a wish that I was someone else and here I am."  
"How do you so much about Buffy?" ask Xander. "How do you know about us?"  
"That's a little complicated," says Buffy. "So what else gave it away?"  
"A couple of things," says Xander. "I've known Buffy for seven years. Though the kiss was a dead give away."  
"Oops," says Buffy. "I'm really sorry about that."  
"I'm not," says Xander with a smile. Buffy smiles too.  
"I just don't understand why Buffy never ever wanted to..."says Buffy.  
"Date me," says Xander. "I could think about a thousand reasons."  
"No you can't," says Buffy.  
"You're right," says Xander. "While I still do have feelings for Anya, I still think about Buffy and sometimes I..."  
"Something you promise Buffy you would never ever talk about," says Buffy with a smile.  
"Yeah," Xander says bowing his head. He still wonders how she knows what he was thinking.  
"Well, we need to find a way to get my friend and me out of here," says Buffy. "She's in Faith's body."  
"I did notice she was acting a little different," says Xander remembering the little event with Spike a couple minutes ago. "I like your friend." The two laugh.  
"We could take a look at some of Willow's books," says Xander. "That will help."  
"But I think it would be better if it was between us," says Buffy. "I don't want to worry anybody. I mean I'm sure we can fix this."  
"Okay," says Xander. As they head back into the house Xander looks at Buffy and Buffy looks back at him. Xander closes the door. They head their separate ways. Buffy heads into the kitchen and Xander into the living room.  
"What did you do?" ask Faith.  
"We didn't do anything," says Buffy. "Xander just found out that I'm not Buffy."  
"What?" says Faith.  
"Don't worry he promises to help us and he won't tell anybody," says Buffy.  
"Okay," says Faith.  
Later on that night Buffy and Xander sneak upstairs. Willow is downstairs with Kennedy. Buffy and Xander head into Willow's room.  
"Stay outside," says Buffy to Xander as she enters Willow's room. Buffy searches through Willow's books.  
Outside, Xander is keeping an eye on anybody who comes upstairs, especially Willow. He turns to the room for a minute then turns back to look down the stairs and sees Willow and Kennedy coming up the stairs. Xander quickly runs into Willow's room and closes the door.  
"She's coming," says Xander.  
"Gee thanks for the warning," says Buffy holding a book. "I think I found it." Buffy looks toward the door then at the closet. "Into the closet. Quick." As they close the closet door Willow opens the door to the room and enters the room. She turns on the lights and sits on the bed with Kennedy. The two sit and talk.  
In the closet Xander starts to get a twitch in his noise. Buffy looks at him then covers his nose and mouth. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Time to save the world. All dialogue that is straight from the episode Chosen belongs to Joss Wedon. Isn't he a genius.;)  
  
"Don't," says Buffy. Xander mumbles. Buffy does not understand. "What?" She removes her hand from his mouth.  
"I can't breath," says Xander. He slides his hand down her back.  
"Did you just touch my butt?" ask Buffy. Her eyes widen.  
"Sorry," says Xander looking down with a smirk.  
"I'm getting hungry," says Kennedy. "I want some ice cream."  
"Yeah, me too," says Willow.  
"Do you have any chocolate syrup?" ask Kennedy.  
"I think we do," replies Willow as she gets off the bed. Kennedy gets a look and looks at Willow.  
"Good, cause I got a few ideas of what we can do with that chocolate syrup," says Kennedy with a smirk. Willow smiles at her getting what Kennedy meant. The two head downstairs.  
Buffy opens the closet door as soon as the two girls disappeared into the hallway. She looks at Xander then heads to the door.  
"Come on lets go," says Buffy with a book in her right hand.  
"I wonder what Kennedy meant by the chocolate syrup," ask Xander. Buffy looks at Xander with a half smile. "No, I want to stay."  
"No, Xander, come on," says Buffy. She pulls him down the hall and into her room. Buffy closes the door and checks out the book flipping through the pages on the bed. Xander walks over to Buffy to look at the book then someone knocks on the door. They both look at the door then at each other. Buffy gives Xander the book and touches his shoulder slightly. She heads to the door and opens it.  
"Oh, it's you," says Buffy. Faith enters the room and closes the door.  
"So what you got?" ask Faith.  
"The book says for one to make their wish to become a reality one most make their wish during a full moon when the stars are aligned," Buffy explains.  
"Gee, can't get more specific than that," says Xander sarcastically.  
"How do we know when that will happen?" ask Faith. Buffy smiles. "This is not funny Kat." Xander looks at Buffy and figures her out.  
"I'm just kidding," says Buffy.  
"What?" shouts Faith.  
"I always wanted to say 'during a full moon when the stars are aligned,'" says Buffy. "It sounds kind of gypsy like." Xander nods his head and smiles.  
"Xander look away," says Faith. "I'm going to kill my friend here."  
"Tammy all we gotta do is wish to be our selves," says Buffy in a calm voice.  
"That's it," says Faith. "That's so..."  
"Easy," says Xander finishing Faith's sentence.  
"Well, I hope it's true," says Buffy. "It's the only thing I found."  
"Well, I hope it works," says Faith. Buffy hands Faith Willows book.  
"Put this back in Willows room," says Buffy. Faith leaves the room and puts the book back before Willow and Kennedy return from their ice cream craving.  
Back in Buffy's room Buffy sits down on the bed and Xander sits right next to her. Buffy looks at Xander and smiles.  
"I didn't think I would have a reason not to leave," says Buffy. She bows her head.  
"I don't want you to go," says Xander grabbing her hand. "But you can't stay."  
"I don't belong here," says Buffy looking into Xander's eyes. She pulls her hand away and gets up. Before she exits she turns around.  
"She says that you're her strength," says Buffy. Xander looks up. "Whatever that means."  
"Why?" ask Xander.  
"I think it's because you bring the good in her," says Buffy. "She really appreciates that." Xander thinks about what Buffy said as she leaves the room. She heads down stairs passing the dinning room where Giles, Amanda, Andrew, and Anya are playing a wizard game.  
Buffy enters the kitchen and turns to the basement door. She goes down the stairs into the basement. Buffy sees Spike taking off his shirt. Buffy quickly turns around and goes back up the stairs. Spike turns and hears her running up the stairs. He puts on a shirt and heads upstairs.  
Buffy is walking back and forth in the kitchen then heads out of the kitchen. Suddenly she sees Spike emerging from the basement. Buffy turns to him giving a smile.  
"Oh hi Spike," says Buffy starting to walk off. "Bye Spike."  
"Not so fast Slayer," says Spike gently grabbing Buffy's arm. "How come you ran back upstairs?" Buffy pulls her arm away from Spike. She gives a 'Buffy expression'.  
"Um, well, you know I want to give you your privacy since you were changing," says Buffy turning away from Spike. He raises his eyebrow not believing a word Buffy said.  
"Are you sure about that?" ask Spike. Buffy nods her head. Spike gets a look in his eye.  
"I'm fine," says Buffy with a big smile. She lies against the wall with her hands behind her back. He looks at her then thinks to himself.  
"Are you really Buffy?" ask Spike.  
'Oh my gosh, he knows I'm not Buffy,' says Buffy in her mind. Her eyes widen.  
"Spike. Why would you say that?" says Buffy turning away from him.  
"I don't know," says Spike. "For a second there you sounded like the bot."  
"Oh, you think I'm the bot," says Buffy. "No, I'm very much Buffy."  
"Oh well, are you feeling okay?" ask Spike.  
"Yeah," Buffy says. "I think I'm getting a little headache." She puts her hand on her head. Spike walks up to her and she quickly backs away then walks back to him.  
"Thanks," she says. "I got it." She heads into the dinning room and up the stairs.  
The next day Buffy gathers all the potentials and the scoobies into the living room. Buffy walks into the room and looks around at all the faces. Young, but strong. They are ready to do what they have to do. Save the world like Buffy has done for seven years. She has had the experience, but there is on thing that all the other slayers didn't have her friends. The slayer is supposed to be one in every generation alone facing the forces of darkness. She had a secret weapon. That weapon is friendship. The slayer is not alone.  
"I hate this," Buffy begins. "I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil, that is growing, and I hate that I was Chosen to fight it." Buffy bows her head then raises her head back up and looks into the eyes of all the potentials. "I wish...I wished that I wasn't here. Any of us. I wish that this was a nightmare that we all are to wake up from, but it's not. Wishing for things like this is not the answer." She sighs.  
"This is about choices. I never had one. I was Chosen. And I accept that," says Buffy. "I'm not asking you to accept anything. I'm asking you to make your own choice. I believe we can beat this evil, not when it comes, not after its army is ready, but now. Tomorrow morning I'm opening the seal. I'm going down into the Hellmouth and I'm going to finish it once and for all." Everyone, even Buffy's friends, become impress by her words.  
"So now you're asking yourself, 'What makes this different? What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls getting picked off one by one?' It's true none of you has the power Faith and I have. I think both of us would have to die for a new slayer to be called and we can't even be sure that girl is in this room. That's the rule. So here's the part where you make a choice." Buffy gives a serious expression as she looks at all the potentials. She continues onward with her speech.  
Railed up by Buffy's speech everyone takes a deep breath and attempt to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day. It will be a day of hope and good. The day when all the boundaries are thorn down and choices are made to prepare for battle. The big battle. The First has no idea who it's dealing with.  
Early morning Robin leads the potentials and the scoobies into the Sunnydale high school. They storm into the front of the school and head to front door.  
"Welcome to Sunnydale High," Robin says in a booming voice. "There's no running in the halls, no yelling, and no gum. Apart from that, we have only one rule." He stops and turns. "If they move, kill them."  
"Potentials are in the basement. Follow Faith and Spike," says Buffy commanding her troops. "Faith," Buffy calls. Faith comes to her. "Remember the plan?"  
"I just hope this works," says Faith. She turns around and follows the potentials into the basement with Spike.  
"If you have to go to the bathroom, it's on your left," says Xander. "If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better to go now." Xander looks at Buffy and Buffy smiles at him.  
Robin shows Willow where his office is. Buffy walks over to Willow who is breathing, which is a good thing to do.  
"It's right over the seal," says Buffy reminding her.  
"I'll start getting you set up," says Kennedy entering Robin's office.  
Robin begins to explain the plan of action to the civilians. Anya, Andrew, Xander, Giles, Dawn, and Robin are back up for the potentials and the slayers. If any dead body gets up to the surface they would have to deal with them. They each set up in groups of twos. Xander and Dawn are one team, Robin and Giles are the second team, and Anya and Andrew are the third team.  
The four of them gather up into a square of the school hallway. The slayer, the witch, the watcher, and Xander.  
"So, what do guys want to do tomorrow?" ask Xander he suggest min- golf. The girls want to go to the mall.  
"You're going to save the world and you're worried about the mall?" Giles mumbles.  
"I have a major shoe craving," says Buffy.  
"Aren't you on the patch?" says Xander.  
"Those things never work," says Willow as the three begin to walk away from Giles.  
"The world is definitely doomed," says Giles. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (The last and final Chapter of Switched. Hope you like it. Dialogues straight from the episode Chosen belong to Joss Wedon. Thanks. Girls who like Xander just imagine you're me. And girls who like Faith remember the duster. Enjoy the show. Oh and review please.)  
  
The three best friends, for seven years, walk down the hallway like little children walking to the park hand in hand. They walk these halls once more and perhaps for the last time once again. Willow releases Buffy's hand as she heads into the principal's office. Xander and Buffy walk down the hall then they turn to each other.  
"So, this is it," says Xander holding Buffy's hand close to his heart. Buffy sighs.  
"Everything is going to be all right," says Buffy. "You'll see." Buffy gives a smile. She then begins to walk off. Xander pulls her back to him. He kisses her one more time and one last time. Buffy's eyes widen as he releases her. She bites her lower lip and walks towards the basement.  
"Hey," Xander calls to Buffy. She turns around. "Can I have your number?" Xander gives a grin and Buffy smiles back at him. Buffy nods her head and enters the basement. She goes down the stairs and meets up with the potentials, Faith and Spike.  
"You first B," says Faith. Buffy glares at Faith then cuts herself. She then passes the knife around for the others. They all pour their blood onto the seal and it began to open. Buffy leads the group in and down into the Hellmouth.  
Just above the seal Willow began her magic. Kennedy is there with her. She is sitting across from Willow.  
"Magic time..." says Willow to Kennedy. "Ready to kill me."  
"I think I'm starting to get ready," replies Kennedy.  
"Brace yourself," says Willow taking grasp of the Scythe.  
Back down in the Hellmouth the potentials follow Buffy into a cavern where they see millions of ubervampires. Their eyes widen and they all begin to back off from the cliff.  
"I'm not worried," says Buffy. She repeats this line a couple times. Spike, standing next to her, looks at her then turns his head to look at the vampires.  
"I'm not worried. As long as Willow can work her spell before they..." Suddenly the cavern grows quiet as the ubervamps notice their attackers. They turn, look up and begin to run towards them. "... see us."  
"Now are you worry," says Faith.  
"Come on Willow," says Buffy. "Don't fail me now."  
The ubies begin to climb up the cliff towards them all. The potentials with weapons are still not ready to take them. They don't obtain the confidence.  
Back in the principal's office. Willow is doing her thing to bring the Scythe's power into all the slayers of the world.  
"Oh...My...Goddess..." says Willow as her hair turns as white as snow and power surrounds her. Then comes a flashback to the last part of Buffy's speech.  
"What if all you have that power?" says Buffy. "Now. All of you. In every generation one Slayer is born because a bunch of guys that died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men." She looks at Willow.  
"This woman here is more powerful than all of them combined," Buffy says. " So I say we change the rules. I say that my power should be our power. Tomorrow, Willow will use the essence of the Scythe, that contains the energy and history of so many slayers, to change our destiny."  
"From now on, every girl in the world who might be a slayer, will be a slayer. Every girl, who could have the power, will have the power, who can stand up, will stand up. Every one of you and girls we've never known, and generations to come..." All the girls in the world begin to feel the power inside of them. "...they will have the strength they never dreamed of, and more than that, they will have each other."  
"Slayers. Everyone of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"  
The potentials felt the power coming from within them. The strength, the courage and the attitude to kick some uber vampire butt. They all started to fight the vampires as they came by the hundreds.  
"These guys are dust," says Vi.  
Faith and Buffy are fighting hard, but they had a plan of their own. The two look at each other and concentrate. They are trying to return to their home. At the same time they wish that they were their true selves again. But nothing happen.  
Buffy had to block one of the vampires with her hand. Then from a distance Kennedy throws the Scythe to Buffy. She catches it and begins to stake the ubies with the Scythe.  
"I can get use to this," says Kennedy.  
"I thought you said it would work," yells Faith from a distance to Buffy.  
"I did," replies Buffy swinging the Scythe around and hitting the vampires off the cliff. "I don't know what went wrong?"  
"We are so in trouble," says Faith. "You're going to get stabbed."  
"Thanks for reminding me," says Buffy. The two continue to fight the ubies as best they could. They do remember their moves on this day.  
As Spike punches out another uber vamp below into the cavern, he then suddenly staggers back. He feels... something. He touches the amulet and it burns his hand.  
"Buffy! Whatever this thing does, I think its..." He then howls in pain, his head lurching back. Buffy sees Spike in pain and she looks at the vampires. She begins to tell the potentials to drive the ubies to the cliff. Buffy then gets this feeling and quickly turns around to stop a sword from going into her gut. She drops the Scythe and stops the sword with her bare hands.  
Buffy's face changes from fear into courage. She pushes the sword against the uber vamp and pushes him to the edge. The same happens with Faith. She twirls her weapon and starts killing the uber vamps. The fight goes on as Spike's trinket starts blowing some ubies down.  
Elsewhere two girls reappear in a familiar room. The look all around the room then at each other.  
"You're you," they both say to each other.  
"This is great," says Kat to Tammy. "It worked." The two look at the TV, which is on playing the Episode 'Chosen'.  
"Spike you've done enough," says Buffy.  
"No, I gotta do this," says Spike.  
"Thank God I didn't have touch his hand and get burnt," say Kat relief that she is not Buffy anymore. Tammy smiles at her friend.  
"I'm going to miss being Faith," says Tammy. "It was fun."  
"Now that everything is back to normal," says Kat. "We can get on with our lives." Kat gets up from the bed with her head down and a sadden expression.  
"You miss Xander," ask Tammy. Kat nods to her friend. "Well. When you get all the DVD's you can watch him whenever you want." Kat gives a smile.  
They sit back on the bed and begin to watch the rest of the episode. Buffy is jumping over the buildings trying to catch the bus. Kat nods her head,  
"I could have never pulled that off," says Kat. She lays her head on the pillow and finds a piece of paper. Kat pulls it out. "What's this?"  
"I don't know who was in my room but whoever it was is going to get their ass wup," says Tammy. "What dose it say?"  
"Oh my gosh," says Kat as she reads the note to herself. Her eyes widen and she hands the paper to Tammy.  
"No way," says Tammy looking at Kat. "They couldn't have. Could they." They both sat on the bed in bewilderment as Robin put the breaks to stop the bus with the scoobies and potentials. Buffy jumps off from the roof of the bus. Dawn comes for the back door of the bus. Everyone heads out to look at what is left of Sunnydale.  
Wood surprises Faith and Tammy laughs. They join everyone else looking toward where they came from. They begin to talk about the slayers all around the world.  
  
"I can feel them," says Willow. Xander walks up to Buffy then he looks at Faith.  
"I think he's looking for you Kat," says Tammy when she sees Xander looking at Buffy. He knew it wasn't Kat anymore but he wondered if Buffy knew about it. If she knew where she was.  
"The first real nice guy that gets a crush on me and he's fiction," says Kat sighing.  
"Don't worry Kat," says Tammy. "We'll get you therapy." Kat glares at her. Tammy smiles and looks at the TV. Buffy and Faith kind of get close to the camera. Kat looks at Tammy confuse.  
"Hey, you guys thanks for the help," says Buffy.  
"Yeah, we really appreciate you guys taking our roles for a while," says Faith. "Nice covers Tammy." Faith says this sarcastically.  
"Oh, Kat that was sweet what you did for Xander," says Buffy. "Couldn't have done it better myself. Well, I did. Sort of."  
"Don't forget us," says Faith. "And get more pictures of me Tammy." Tammy laughs.  
"Bye for now," says Buffy. The TV turns dark then the credits appear.  
  
"That was weird," says Kat. Tammy reaches for a cup that she usually leaves on her nightstand. When she reaches for it an envelope falls to the ground. She picks it up and shows what is inside to Kat.  
"How?" ask Tammy to herself. Tammy held in her hands pictures of themselves that in a couple seconds transform into Buffy and Faith. Kat grabs the picture and looks at Tammy. The strangeness of it all. They were in their bodies and vice versa.  
"We could never tell this to anybody," says Kat.  
"Why not," ask Tammy. "Proof is right here."  
"Tammy no one would believe us," says Kat.  
"Yeah, you're right," says Tammy.  
"Although we could sell the picture on E-bay," says Kat with smile.  
"Photocopy first," they both say. "Right."  
The two Buffy fans had an awesome adventure and Buffy and Faith had some time to relaxed in the world of reality. This could so be a movie. Oh wait a minute they've already done this a couple times. Oh, well. It's just a thought. People don't forget to dream always. Whether it is in the fiction world of Buffy or the real world of your life. Reality is just between those two. Get ready to find it. Bye! 


End file.
